The Results Of Voodoo
by Heavenly Faye-Faye
Summary: Kagome is getting groped repeatedly by someone she can't see. Miroku and Sango are tied together. Shippo is doing gymnastics. InuYasha is chasing ramen around the room. Yup, that's the wonders of voodoo for ya! But who's causing it all? R&R! -ONESHOT-


[A/N: First I'd like to thank EVERY ONE of my reviewers! You're all so nice! I really appreciate it all! Anyway, this is just something I randomly thought of when I thought of stabbing Kikyo plushie with lots of pins, like voodoo. THIS IS NOT FOR KIKYO LOVERS!!!! That and I've been reading too much Hellsing. He's on my background right now. Look what you've done to me, Alucard!!! –smiles and puts on Alucard's hat and glasses- He's my new bishie, but don't worry Naraku, I still love you most!

Naraku: You better!

HFF: Don't worry, I do! Oh, by the way, I'm having a little writer's block with my other stories. Sorry, fans! I still have to re-write chapter 4 of Lost Memories, so it might take a little while longer. But hey, thank god for a three day weekend!!! WAHOO! Go Labor Day!! Now I have a lot more time to write! Oh, did you guys know that InuYasha's final episodes in Japan are ending on September 14? sighs At least we still have the English version! –suddenly starts crying- Naraku, I don't want you to DIE!!!

Naraku: Don't worry, I'll still be here. Wait, that means...I CAN'T die!!! In your face, InuYasha!!!! –laughs evilly- -pauses- Uh oh...unless Heavenly Faye-Faye decides to kill me...Oo

HFF: Anyway...I'm also putting a little something at the bottom. Enjoy!]

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Well, you can't make me, so nyah! –pulls Alucard's hat down a little and smirks- Rumiko Takahashi may own InuYasha, but she can't have my fanfics!!! HAHAHA!!!

The Results of Voodoo -By Heavenly Faye-Faye-

Kagome was walking to the village, going to surprise InuYasha. It was nighttime, but light enough so she could make out nearly everything. Smiling to her self, she was suddenly interrupted. She heard a scream coming from nearby, so she rushed to the scene. "Why do these things always take so long to run to?!" She thought and finally cam to the spot where the sound came from, only to find Kikyo, smashed to pieces, clearly dead. "I didn't see anything, wasn't here, and couldn't do anything about it." She scooted away and walked faster to the village. Suddenly, it felt as if someone tapped on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw no one there. "Pull yourself together girl. There's nothing there."

Then it felt like somebody was groping her rear. Turning around with her eyes shut, she attempted to hit the person that did it, only to not feel anything contact with her hand and open her eyes and see nothing. "I must be going nuts." Kagome thought as she began to jog. Great, now she was feeling a hand on her back! "Nobody's there, just pretend it doesn't exist." Unfortunately for her, a finger took its place and traced circles and spirals where the hand had been.

"THAT'S IT!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU, YA CREEP!!!!!! SHOW YOURSELF, DAMMIT!!!!" Kagome was waving her fists around in the air, trying to hit whatever had touched her. A cricket chirped in response, and Kagome stomped on it repeatedly until it shut up. When it gave another chirp, she kicked its half-dead corpse all the way to where Sesshomaru was standing.

"Jaken, I found a dead cricket! It flew all the way over here from a far away place!!!" Jaken shook his head at Rin, who was staring cutely at the sky. "That's crazy, a cricket can't do that." Jaken argued. "Well then maybe somebody hit it over here!" Rin tilted her head in thought while an anime vain popped out of Jaken. "Nothing could hit a stupid cricket over here!!!" Sesshomaru sighed, moving on. All this fuss about a dead cricket? What was the world coming to?! He made sure to keep his secret item in his robes. The cricket quickly hopped away toward the village, far, far away.

Anyway, back to Kagome. The poor girl was currently getting her head rubbed, annoying the heck out of her. "Dammit, where are you!!! I'll KILL you!!!!!" The head rubbing stopped, only to be replaced by more groping-of-the-ass problem. Kagome screamed in fury and ran as fast as she could go toward the village. She bumped into InuYasha, who had heard her. "KAGOME, ARE YOU-" there was a loud crash "-ok." Kagome almost immediately got up, and started running around in circles, confusing the dumb-I mean poor little doggy. [A/N: Don't hate me, but I had to add that in! Naraku begged me too.] "Um, Kagome, what are you doing?" She stopped, and instead waved her hands around in the air again. "Show yourself, damn you!!!" InuYasha blinked and scratched his head. "Are you feeling alright? I better get you back to village." He picked her up on his back and raced to Kaede's hut.

Sango looked up at a panicked Kagome who was nervously eying everything around her. She sat in a corner, her eyes darting every which way. Before she could do anything, a finger touched her ear. "DAMMIT, STOP THAT!!!" Everybody looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Oops, sorry about that." She put a hand behind her head nervously. "Kagome, are you sick?" Sango asked. "Um, no, I'm fine. Just a little paranoid."

Just then, something possessed InuYasha to hit Shippo. "Kagome, InuYasha hit me!!!" She glared at the doggy. "InuYasha, SIT BOY!!!" InuYasha crashed to the ground, cursing. Unfortunately, Kagome kept saying "SIT BOY!" until there was a hole in the floor. "You bitch! Why the hell did you keep sitting me?! I only hit him once!!!"

Miroku noticed that the young priestess was staring into space. "Lady Kagome, are you alright?" She kept staring as InuYasha was starting to do cartwheels and summersaults. Miroku then felt something, like a hand, on his own ass! He saw Sango, who was extremely red, behind him. Miroku hugged Sango in utter happiness.

"Oh Sango, I knew you would come around!! I'm so happy! Of course this means we can get married and have children and live together in joy!!!" Sango immediately struggled and shook her head and tried to slap him, but her hands wouldn't work. "Miroku, I-I didn't mean to!!! My hand just went there!! I didn't intend on groping you!! I couldn't control it!!"

"So that means you truly feel something for me! I'm so happy!!!" Miroku was leaking tears down his face and hugging her with a big smile. But before they could do anything, their arms went stiff against their sides. They felt something tie around them and pull them together. When they tried to move, they found that they were stuck. "Um, Miroku? I can't move."

"Neither can I. Oh well! The fates have decided to tie us together so we can be with each other for as long as they please! They must certainly favor us!" Sango went flat faced and a big sweat drop went down the side of her head. "Miroku..."

Meanwhile, Shippo was jumping up and down and hitting InuYasha with the top. Kagome was doing nothing to stop this, having sat down and sighed in comfort. "Gosh, this is unusually comfy for a hard wood floor. I feel like I'm in someone's warm lap. I could stay like this forever..." Leaning back, Kagome felt even warmer. "Kagome, help me!!! Shippo won't stop!! Get off your lazy ass and stop this crazy fox!!!"

"I'm sorry InuYasha, but I can't. I'm not able to move from this warm and comfy seat! Something's holding me here!!!" Then, out of nowhere, a cup of ramen appeared before InuYasha. The doggy demon got stars in his eyes at the sight. "Ooh, ramen!!!" Chasing after it while Shippo was forcefully clapping his hands and dancing around in a circle, the ramen did bounced up and down out of InuYasha's reach repeatedly.

"Stupid ramen, hold still! Oh, I didn't mean that...I love you, ramen! Just PLEASE hold still!!" He kept diving for them, but no success. The ramen jumped near Kagome and InuYasha dove, and just barely missed the poor priestess. "Sit boy!" InuYasha slammed to the ground, the ramen jumping around like it was hyper or something, while Shippo did cartwheels and Sango and Miroku were arguing about how to get untied from each other. "What the freakin' hell are you sitting me for?!" Kagome stared at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about? I didn't sit you! How dare you blame me!"

Her eyes glazed over and she said 'sit boy!' three times. Kagome blinked again, and stared into space. Suddenly she screeched. "AHHHH!! Dammit, whoever you are, stop groping me!!! This person just won't freakin' get a hint will-heeeeyyy..." Her hair was being stroked as if she was a cat. Shippo did gymnastics like he was a professional and saying things like "I like cheese!" and "Beware the falling sarcasm!!"

Miroku stretched his hand to touch Sango again. "AH!! Pervert, this is no time to be groping me!!" Sango elbowed Miroku hard in the back. "I didn't mean to!" Sango scoffed at him. "Sure you didn't! And look, InuYasha's hunting ramen like some bloody idiot!"

"Sango, he really is hunting ramen like an idiot. Look." Miroku scooted sideways until she could see that InuYasha was getting ready to pounce on the still-active ramen. "What the-?! Miroku, what the hell is going on here?" Her only response was another grope on her ass, followed by a kick from her. "Ok, that time, it was me."

InuYasha did a handstand. "Whoah, look what I can do!!! Wait, why am I doing this?" he suddenly crashed to the floor and stayed there. Kagome was suddenly pulled to the ground sideways. "GAH!! What the hell is going on?! Shit, why am I being stuck everywhere?!" Everyone stared at her like she belonged in a mental institution. Even InuYasha stared at erh in amazement. "What are you all staring at?"

"You just said the worst two swears in the world." Kagome blinked twice. "So?"

"You never say swears except dammit and crap." Kagome glared at them. "So now I'm not allowed to swear? WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT IT?! HUH?!?!?!"

Everyone was silent, until Sango and Miroku were suddenly free and jumped up and down in celebration, not to mention hugging each other for a few seconds in happiness, until Miroku's hand wondered off again. Shippo flopped on his back, tired from all his gymnastics, and InuYasha got up off the floor he was forced to stay on. The ramen disappeared without a trace. InuYasha began to whine on how his arms really hurt and felt sore.

Kagome, however, felt extremely comfy here on the floor. Something about it seemed soft and silky. She closed her eyes, tired of hitting whatever kept groping and touching her that wasn't there. She snuggled into whatever was next to her and fell asleep, while the rest were still trying to figure out what had happened.

----Take a really good guess...

He stretched, tired from the evening's activities. Even he needed sleep. His minions were asleep too, one with a Sesshomaru plushie that she had stolen in her arms. Dolls of the InuYasha group were near the window of his fortress. The Sango and Miroku dolls were next to each other, a piece of untied rope lying near them. A Shippo doll was sitting normally. The InuYasha one had some pins in it's arms and was standing against a corner of the window lopsidedly. An adorable replica of Kirara was curled up like it was asleep. The little fire cat had been asleep the entire time. A little plush of a cup of ramen was next to Shippo. And lastly, a clay plush-looking figure of Kikyo had been smashed into pieces.

He smirked at the memory of seeing InuYasha acting so incredibly stupid. Maybe he'd have him chase a bone off a cliff next time. He glanced down at the Kagome plush in his arms. Now that had been the real fun. She nearly went insane trying to find out who was groping her. It'd been a real riot. He rested his head against the material of the plushie, a smirk still on his face. Tying Miroku and Sango together had been fun, too.

He had been playing with the voodoo dolls, watching what was going on at the same time. Having Kagome use that incantation on InuYasha was very fun indeed... He had noticed that that stupid minion of his had taken the Sesshomaru plush to use for herself. Oh well, that was a minor cause. Now the InuYasha gang, that was the real torture! He would have a lot of fun with these dolls, oh yes... He was glad that he thought of the idea

Naraku pulled the Kagome plush tighter to him, smiling at the thought of his annoyances finally being put to rest...

Ah, the wonders of voodoo...!

---Owari XD

[A/N: So how was it? What do you mean the ending sucked?! Yeah, I know, it wasn't that funny, but hey, I tried... Anyway, I'm so wrapped up in school, crap, and trying to write my other fics!! I hate school. I wish it would just DIE!!! –cough- Anyway, review!!! But we can't forget our sponsors!!! ]

This fanfic was brought to you by the following sponsors:

Alucard's hat! It's the only hat that really gets your attention and makes you want one just like his!!

The Hyena King: The hyenas are the rulers now, because Simba was decapitated.

The Fuzzy Shop: We sell all of the fluffy clothing and objects that bishounen have! Come'on over to pick up your fluffy stuff for cosplay TODAY!

Reviewing: It's what you do...

This fanfic was brought to you LIVE by Heavenly Faye-Faye!


End file.
